gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
You Don't Know Jack/Catchphrases
PREMIERE OPENING: "If you think this show is going to make anybody but me a millionaire, then YOU DON'T KNOW JACK!!!!" Regular Spiel: "If you think (insert funny comment), then YOU DON'T KNOW JACK!!!!'"''' ''It's (You Don't know Jack,) the show where high contrast and pop culture collide like (insert funny comment)! And here's (the host of our show,) TROY STEVENS! Rest of spiel (Premiere): Hello and good evening, and to those of you at home: Hello. (audience laughs) You look different, have you had some work done? (Audience laughs again) Tonight, on this very special episode of You Don't Know Jack, someone is going to drive away in this BRAND NEW CAR!! (Audience applauds) It's my favorite model, I like the car too. (Audience laughs once more) We have 3 contestants this evening, so let's cheat them...I mean let's meet them now! Catchphrases "(insert answer) is correct for (insert dollar amount)!" - Troy Stevens "That sound means the round is history! Cookie, what are the scores?" - Troy Stevens "In third place, (insert contestant) with (insert score). In second place, (insert contestant) with (insert score). And in first place with (insert score), (insert contestant)." - Cookie "(insert two contestants) are tied with (insert score). And (insert contestant) has (insert score)." - Cookie "And now, it's time for the $2 MILLION QUESTION!" - Troy Stevens "For every second, the dollar value will drop! The clock starts when I begin reading the first question. Ready? Start the clock!" - Troy Stevens "Contestants, please put your privacy panels up!" - Troy Stevens "Audience, absolute silence/very quiet please because our players need complete concentration in this round. Now here is your question." - Troy Stevens "Take the number of (insert subject)." - Troy Stevens "Multiply/divide by....." - Troy Stevens "Add/subtract the amount......" - Troy Stevens "You have 30 seconds to answer the question. Start the clock!" - Troy Stevens "Time is up. Pens down! Privacy panels down please!" - Troy Stevens "Troy: Let's go over the answer. Take the number of (insert subject). Audience: (insert number)! Troy: Multiply/divide by (insert number). Audience: (insert number)! Add/subtract the amount of (insert subject). Audience: (insert number)!" "The correct answer is (insert number). (insert name), you're in first/the lead, what is your answer?" - Troy "If you get this right, you will win a trip to the final round/Jack Attack! Otherwise, you win the (small booby prize)." - Troy "If you get this right, you will go to the final round/Jack Attack with (insert leader). If not, you will (insert funny comment related to the small booby prize)." - Troy "That's correct! And that means (insert two finalists) will be going to the Jack Attack/final round!" - Troy "(insert finalists), put your hands on the buzzers. There are key words that will be listed on the board. Make sure you match them correctly. Each correct match is $5,000. But if you're wrong, you lose $5,000. This will decide the game/winner!" - Troy "The first category is (insert category)! Ready, set, ATTACK!" - Troy "(insert key word)." - Random Man during the Jack Attack "(insert category)!" - Troy "That's it! Cookie, what are the (final) scores?" - Troy "Here's the final scores! (insert runner up) has (insert score) and our winner tonight is (insert winner) with (insert score)!" - Cookie "Congratulations, (insert name)! You are (insert amount) richer!" - Troy Tagline "That's our show! Remember, if you think, (insert funny comment), then YOU DON'T KNOW JACK!" Category:Quotes & Catchphrases